


Improbable on the Face of It

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill finds it astonishing that he is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improbable on the Face of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesyeuxverts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/gifts).



Bill finds it astonishing that he is here, perhaps because it is so improbable on the face of it. Severus had been his Potions professor and never, not once, while Bill was a student did Severus give any indication that he harbored any soft emotions towards Bill.

Nor had Bill felt anything for Severus then, except a grudging respect for the sheer knowledge that the man had of his subject. There were plenty of other potential objects of affection for Bill at Hogwarts. He took full advantage then of his striking looks and his position as Head Boy – not that he ever abused his power, but he realized early on that there are those who desire only someone whom they can believe is superior in some way. So Bill dated, kissed, slept with a lot of girls, and a few boys too, more discreetly.

He wonders now if Severus knew about him then. Not that it matters. It was at an Order meeting that he caught Severus's profile in the firelight and felt a wholly unexpected flood of desire rush through him, so strong that when Severus looked at him he blushed like a girl.

Severus knew then, all right, and he left a slip of parchment in Bill's pocket with only a time and place written on it in a hasty scrawl, a shabby Muggle inn where no one would know them.

Now Bill is watching Severus pull on his clothes again, and feels that same sharp flare of lust that he felt last week. Reluctantly he too dresses, ready to leave. Severus's eyes are hard to read in the artificial light, but he touches Bill's shoulder and nods when Bill asks – trying hard not to beg – if they can meet again, sometime.

That is enough for the moment, and Bill keeps himself from flinging his arms around Severus, knowing the gesture would not be appreciated. Instead he hands Severus his muffler and wishes him a safe journey, and they give each other awkward smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> For lesyeuxverts, requested by angela_snape who suggested Snape/Bill, safe journey, romantic.


End file.
